particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Forces
The Red Forces are a group of Telamonese military and police officers who joined together to further military, police and political interactions within Telamon. The Red Forces contain: 'The Red Police Party' The Red Police Party was formed in 3263 by members of the Telamon Armed Forces and the Telamon National Police Force who were worried about rising terrorist threats to Telamon, and the possibility of war breaking out across Terra. 'Members' The Red Police Party contains ex-military or ex-police individuals who showed interest in working with other political parties in Telamon in order to have the large number of military and police supporters heard by the current political landscape in Telamon. 'Leadership' The Leader of the Red Police Party is currently Tyler Difan. Difan was the first to initialize the RRP, and is credited with creating the entire Red Forces. Tyler Difan served for 14 years in the Red-Arm Special Forces Unit as a general. Currently, Difan is working towards becoming Minister of Defense for Telamon. 'Goals' The RRP have many objectives, the majority of which are to ensure that political parties take the military and police of Telamon seriously, along with the staggering 54% of the population who side themselves with the military in all manners, and support aggresive military action. The following are some of the goals for the RPP: #Hold the office of Minister of Defense #Hold the office of Minister of Justice #Re-affirm the current laws that protect our great citizens #Work with neighbouring political parties to form a shared information organization #Meet with foreign political parties to discuss police-interest party futures 'The Red Police' The Red Police are the national police force for Telamon, and operate in every region of the country. The Red Police work with neighbouring police forces in Hutori and all of Macon to protect the citizens and bring criminals to justice. The Red Police force is one of the best police forces in Terra. 'Officers' Current stats have the Red Police containing 2 145 000 officers. 'Goals' #Lower the crime rate in Telamon 'NOTE' The Red Police are simply affliated with the Red Police Party and are not a paramilitary organization. 'The Red-Arm Special Forces Unit' The Red-Arm Special Forces Unit (R-A SpecOp) is one of the premier Special Forces Unit in Terra, a whole organization which receives 30% of annual military spending on technological advancements and training. The Red-Arm SpecOps have been training in all conditions, and specialize in mountain terrains, and naval SpecOps missions. 'Members' The R-A SpecOps contains 350 000 highly trained and specialized Red Agents, all of whom receive the best in tech available and train in the most intensive courses anywhere on Terra. R-A SpecOps is the fastest and largest growing Special Forces Unit in all of Terra, and is preparing to active duty in any location in Terra. 'Goals' The R-A SpecOps have been delegated with the following missions: #Eliminate all local threats including foreign spies operating within Telamon and terrorists hiding in Telamon #Eliminate all foreign threats #Eliminate any threat to Telamon and its citizens, regardless of nationality 'The Red-Brigade' The Red-Brigade is the elite unit of land, naval and air forces used by the Telamon Armed Forces. The Red-Brigade includes 2 aircraft carrier fleets, 2 submarines, 4 stealth fighters and 3 divisions of troops. Approximately 3 trillion TPD have gone into making these vessels and units the strongest in Terra, and some of the most technologically advanced. 'Goals' The Red-Brigade is tasked with: #Elminating foreign threats with are too large for R-A SpecOps #Guarding national security from foreign threats (naval / air patrol) #Assisting the Armed Forces in battle on foreign soil / Macon soil 'NOTE' The Red-Brigade is only affliated with the Red Police Party and are not a paramilitary organization. Category:Military Category:Armed Forces of Telamon Category:Telamon